Tainted Need
by Anonymouses21
Summary: Darleen Sue Kaine, one of the most adept hunters that anyone has ever seen but the thing is, she's only adept at being a hunter because she was raised by someone who was half-human/hunter half-witch. She lived a quiant life until John Winchester shows up to tell her that she must get Dean to fall in love with her otherwise all hell will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Need**

** Chapter 1**

I watched as the moon glided across the sky as if it were a sturdy galleon that was being hit by reckless and foamy ocean waves. The deep black sky which was now beginning to bring out the glittering of the stars. The many things that had been my one and only hospice from this tragic world which I lived in.

Just thinking about it made me choke back tears of mourning and grief. I closed my eyes and felt the salty tear gather under it before I opened my eyes and let the tear slide gently down my cheek, then hitting the soft pillow which was being crumpled in my arms.

"Darleen. It's time." I heard Veranda call from the door to my bedroom, I turned to face her as another tear slipped down my face. She looked at me sympathetically but we both knew that the time was near and we couldn't stop it even if we tried. Today would be the day when I would be told what my mission would be and why I would have to do it.

I took a deep breath before getting up, dropping the pillow back on my bed and walking towards Veranda's outstretched arm. She walked me down the stairs to where the man sat at the table with a beer in his left hand.

"Veranda..." I cautioned but she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she slowly lead me forward until I was sitting opposite the man whose head was down. The man had a mop of brown hair which laid messily on his head as if he'd just got out of bed.

As soon as I had settled down, his head shot up and he looked at me warily. He had brown eyes which looked dead as if he'd had enough of what he was doing.

"Ah... Darleen." The man smiled briefly, his voice rough, almost like someone scratching their hand against some wood. I cringed slightly at the thought.

"Who are you..?" I asked cautiously and the man looked at me through his eyes which had formed into slits.

"John Winchester and you're the one my son's going to settle down with." John laughed and I looked at him, wide-eyed. What did he mean that I was going to marry his son? I barely knew him, let alone his son.

"I'm sorry... what?" I growled, watching as John took a careless drink out of his beer bottle and coughed softly.

"You're going to marry Dean. Why? Because your mother and father were good friends of mine and they said that if they ever had a daughter, she would have to marry to my eldest son because they would most likely be the ones keeping each other in line." John said coolly and I turned to look at Veranda who was looking at me sympathetically.

"Darleen, you've been trained your whole life to be the woman who would keep him in line. You've been trained as a woman with extremely good senses, knows how to research, can get into people's minds, you own abilities that only one woman could have taught you. The woman who happened to have brought you up, is in fact, the most adept hunter trained." John said slowly as he watched me with a calm and cautious gaze.

"Veranda, is this true?" I asked as I looked over to her and she nodded, not looking me in the eye. I sighed and looked over at John again.

"So what do I have to do?" I scoffed, looking John straight in the eye and leaning on the table in front of me.

"Get him to fall in love with you." Veranda spoke up and I watched her through the corner of my eye.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that when I don't even know him nor love him?" I asked, clear irritation noticable. They both sighed.

"You leave tonight." John said simply, getting up and drinking the last drop of his beer before walking out of the back door. I growled under my breath and got up, storming past Veranda and stomping up the stairs.

"Darleen..." Veranda started as she followed me up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a bag and shoved all of my needed clothes in there as well as the weapons etc.

"Don't even start." I snapped, shoving my black ripped skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and my black leather jacket on then shoving my feet into my black combat boots and grabbing my bag. I pushed past Veranda again and grabbed her car keys which were on the key holder and opened the front door. Clicking the unlock button and throwing my bag on the passenger seat and getting in.

"Darleen please be careful." Veranda shouted from the front door, I waved and drove off in her land rover to where John had left co-ordinates to where Dean and Sam were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted Need**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as I got to the motel where they were I checked in using Veranda's fake ID which she'd made me over the years. I would be posing as someone called _Delilah Godwin_. She was apparently a nurse, which I found quite ironic because hospitals made me want to climb into a hole and hide forever.

"Ma'am?" The man asked and I shook my head looking at the man who had greying hair, dull grey eyes and a perverted smile. I shook my head and shot him a pathetic excuse for a fake smile and took the keys which he was holding out to me.

"Thanks." I said simply before walking out of the small and shabby lounge with its greying wall-paper and broken furniture. I walked to room _217_ which happened to have a peeling painted door and its pathetic excuse of a door-lock and handle. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I was staying here. Couldn't John have chosen a better place to send the boys.

I tried the keys in the lock and unlocked the door after a bit of a struggle, before walking inside I checked to my left where Dean's black Impala had been parked. I smirked at it, he was to oldschool for my liking. I scoffed and walked into my room shutting the door behind me and placing salt around the door before picking out a journal from my bag.

_Day 1 of my mission,_

_I've come to the town where the Winchester boys are solving a case left by their father. He said that it is in fact a Woman in White. Basically someone whose husband wasn't faithful to her and she ended up getting upset and killed her children before fleeing and committing suicide. This one in fact drowned her children then went and drowned herself in a river nearby. The bridge then got shut off. Now every time a guy drove down a road alone, she would seem and ask him to take her home and then she would say:_

_"I can never go home." Then the guy would freak out because he was thinking that he was going to get some action and then he'd try to run away before being spooked and finally killed by this woman for being unfaithful to his girlfriend. In fact, there was a recent killing right on the bridge where the woman happened to drown herself._

I stopped writing immediately when I heard sirens outside of my window. I looked through the dingy white netted... What were these supposed to be called? Curtains, because they didn't bloody look like curtains. I scoffed and got my ID to say I was the FBI when I saw that a man who was quite short but taller than me, with short hair was being taken by the police. I quickly ran out of the room to catch a glimpse of another boy running off in the opposite direction.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered, watching as the police put the shorter man into the back of a police car. I rolled my eyes and decided to run after the other boy with long brown hair.

After at least a 10 minute run I finally caught up with the guy who was now leaning against a wall panting. He obviously had better stamina than me so that wasn't really a bother.

"Hey." I called and the guys head looked up as he looked me up and down and I walked up to him a bit slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked, he seemed gentle enough and I walked up to him, my trust was now beginning to grow for him even though I barely knew him.

"Name is Darleen Sue Kaine, or as my ID here says Delilah Godwin." I chuckled as he frowned.

"I'm Sam Winchester." He said simply and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"So you're John's younger boy and Dean must have been the one who had been forced into the back of a police car?" I laughed and Sam looked at me shocked. His shaggy brown hair had somewhat of a springy step in it.

"You mean you've met my dad?" Sam asked and I nodded and gave him a _duh _face.

"What did he say? What happened?" Sam asked and I held my hands up in the air and stepped back a bit.

"Easy tiger. Give me a couple of seconds and I'll tell you everything that you need to know." I chuckled and Sam nodded.

"Go on." He said sternly and I sighed.

"Well, I'd turned 21 a couple of days ago and had been taught how to do stuff by my Nanny, Veranda who also happens to be a very good hunter and witch. She taught me everything I knew and brought me up to be who I am today. She'd only done this because I have something important to do with my life unfortunately. She also told me about the day when an old friend of my family's would come round and tell me everything that I'd been brought up to do." I said simply, a smirk on my face as watched Sam's face glow with awe.

"And what's your mission?" He asked.

"My mission is to make Dean fall in love with me due to the fact that my parents had promised that if they ever had a daughter she would be trained to be the anchor for Dean, John's eldest son." I said simply and Sam frowned.

"Wait, you're supposed to be with Dean?" He asked and I nodded before sighing.

"I didn't exactly ask for this to happen. Now how long has Dean been in jail?" I asked and Sam shook his head before looking at the watch on his wrist.

"About an hour." He said.

"Give me your phone." I said simply and Sam looked at me in shock.

"What why?" Sam questioned.

"To get Dean out of the police office." I said simply with a smirk on my face. Sam nodded slowly before passing me his phone. I dialled the police number before acting panicked and sending in a crime and giving them a random address. They bought it and I found myself scoffing and laughing to myself when I ended the call.

"Did you just make an illegal call?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Okay, you go get the Woman In White and I'll grab Dean." I said simply and Sam nodded, we both ran back to the motel we were staying at and Sam got in the Impala while I got into my Land Rover and drove to the police station where Dean was escaping from. I got out of my car and leaned on the door watching as he struggled to get down. Once he did, he turned to face me and looked at me shocked.

"Alright there?" I asked and he frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked me and I shook my head laughing.

"Your promised one." I said simply before getting into the car and opening the window.

"Get in." I said simply and he ran to the car, yanking open the door and getting inside.

"What do you mean my promised one?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit." I said simply before starting the car and driving off to save Sam from being murdered.

As soon as we got there, I threw Dean a shotgun full of Rock salt and he ran to the driver's side of the Impala and shot at the woman who had now turned into something hideous.

"I'm taking you home." Sam growled before driving into the building with full throttle.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he ran after the car. I followed before we were all shoved to the side by a dresser which was held by some un-natural strength. I closed my eyes in pain as the wood pierced at my side but then we watched the scene unfold and the woman died right in front of us. Dean shoved the dresser out-of-the-way before they both breathed out deeply. I clutched my side in pain but didn't mention it.

"So, let's go grab a beer." Dean said simply, looking at the both of us before walking to the Impala and getting in. Sam followed and I watched as they back out and waited next to my Land Rover. I climbed out of the house, ignoring the pain in my side and got into my car, following after the Impala to a nearby bar. We parked up and headed in.

"Hey, Darleen." Sam pulled me back and I winced slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded gently.

"Tell me the truth." He stated and I sighed.

"It's just a pain in my side. I'll be fine, now let's go grab a beer and explain to Dean what I explained to you." I said simply, pulling out of his grasp and joining Dean next to the bar.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Orange juice will do." I smirked and he laughed.

"Get us three a beer." Dean said to the bartender and I watched as he gave us a beer.

"Now tell me about this _promise _thing." Dean said as he sipped his beer.

"My parents promised your father that if they had a daughter that I would be promised to John Winchester's eldest son." I said simply, taking a sip of my drink and shooting him a wink and a sly smile. He chuckled.

"Right wait, you and me are supposed to... get together?" He asked as he looked me up and down. He didn't seem to like what he saw. I nodded simply before getting up.

"If you don't want to, that's fine by me but if you don't want to accept this promise that my parents made before they died." I looked at Dean sharply. "Then thanks for the disappointment. I didn't exactly want to be your promised little _princess_." I snapped finally and sipped the last drop of my beer before walking off before Dean grabbed my arm.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said simply, looking genuinely sorry.

"Dean, there's more co-ordinates, let's go." Sam said before looking at me.

"Do you want to join us?" Sam asked and I smiled at him.

"Don't think I'm very welcome." I said simply.

"You are, join us." Dean said softly and I looked at him before nodding the okay.

"So I'll crash in your Impala then." I said smirking, before I followed the boys outside and grabbed my stuff from my Land Rover. I kissed it on the bonnet before getting into the back of the Impala and watching my Land Rover and driving off to the next place.


End file.
